The Unity of South Italy
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: She survived. That's all Briana Callaghan knew. Years being alone and wondering what family was out there for her and what mysteries her dreams left her with the man within them but after being caught by Genesis and suffering under their hands, she was afraid she'd never meet that day. But once pulled out, she realizes that the dreams are more real than believed.


Survive. That's all that rang in her head. She had to, it was important that she did and get the knowledge she had to someone. She just prayed she lived through it. Another kick landed to her stomach as his laugh pierced the air.

"Dumb bitch. How hard is it to tell us something?" he said, inches away from her face.

Briana stayed quiet, she didn't dare speak. It was hard, harder than she ever thought would be but it was all she could do. Dreams, that's all they kept asking about. True she remembered them, but she wasn't letting that out. Not after what she learned.

"Come on Sayer, you're going at this all wrong." another joined him, his hand sliding up her back, "You gotta play her right."

Jesus, she prayed to be unconscious with him. His sick, masochist ways would set anyone running.

"Let her be Thales, you had your play last time, it's my turn." Sayer stated.

"There's more than one thing you can do with her, we could both play."

"Do you ever not think with your dick?"

"Boys." Oh no, it was him, "Enough."

She felt the two of them leave her sides, stepping away as he came closer, "Now, I'll keep them off you as long as you do as I ask. Deal?"

She glanced up through the pain of her beating, those soulless gray eyes boring right into her gave her no hope in escaping. She laid still, hoping he took it as a sign and let her be for a little while.

"Sayer, Thales, why don't you two help Alpha with the recruits?" Doss smiled down at her.

"Again?" they whined.

"Did I stutter?" he whipped around, glaring at them.

Both men gave small nods, just to leave her alone with Doss. God, she really wished it was the two of them still in the room. Once the door shut, she prayed again, prayed that her dreams would whisk her away and give her love and happiness that she had seen. And him. God she wished he was real. Well, in her dreams, he was real.

"Now then, since we're alone, where should I begin?" he asked as he gave a sickening smile to her.

Briana felt the tears stream down her face, the thoughts of being free and escaping this place was getting farther and farther away. She watched as he came closer to her just to feel her body slip into it's relaxing slumber of her dreams and hear his sweet voice again.

Briana opened her eyes, finding herself alone and numb. She knew he put her through hell, there was no doubt about it, she just couldn't remember it. Thank God. She tried to lift her head, to see where she laid, just to be awed. The door was ajar. It was opened and no one was in sight. Shouts echoed the hall as something seemed to have been going wrong on the other end. Was it possible? Could she do it?

She tried to raise her head, feeling the blinding pain rocket through her whole body. Fuck, if she was going to do this, she had to grimace through it and just go. Everything screamed at her, to lay still and pretend to be dead, yet she knew it was to no use. They would find her and do god knows what else to her. Little by little, she forced her muscles to move, hot pain radiating through her. She had to get out of there, just had to. Inches became feet, feet to yards, she was moving and getting herself out of there.

Commotion echoed the large area below, as they all seemed to run in multiple directions, loading things up and ordering people around. Peering through the iron bars of the sides, she saw the four of them, barking and fighting with one another as their little army scattered like roaches around them. They were distracted, and that was all she needed.

Once away from them, she found the familiar tunnel, the only one they teased her with freedom. Letting her see the light of day, promising that if she spoke she would see it. Carefully, she tried to place her legs under her, hoping that she wasn't as broken as she thought she was. The wobbling and thudding gave her proof of how bad they were as she somehow dragged herself up.

Adrenaline began to course through her, knowing that she could get to the door, seeing the suns rays through its cracks. It was right there, just right there. Her hands graced the wall, helping her as she moved as fast as she could to the metal piece.

Finally, her hand rested on the cool metal. Glancing back, she heard the men following orders that were barked, unaware of her escape. With a twist of her wrist, the door came open, and the alarm rang out. Shit, she forgot about the alarm system. She threw the door open as footsteps came clear, darting out the door as best as she could. Now, she had to run. With everything she had, she took off, limping as fast as she could, seeing the outskirts of a city. She ran, everything in her screaming in pain but the will of life stronger than ever. She knew too much, had to tell the Axis and Allies, she just had to live to relay the news. Vehicles came to life behind her, moving in the opposite direction from her as a helicopter flew overhead. Either they found her or they were fleeing the flying thing.

She hurried past all that she could, finally making it to the city limits, seeing the bustle of life around her, people darting by as the helicopter seemed to hover in an area. Shouts of commands came to her, the language falling to her ears as she saw people before her.

The little girl cocked her head at her, almost in awe as her dark ringlets fanned her head. The woman beside her, seemed distracted as a man left them quickly, following the commotion behind her until his eyes landed on her.

"Help." she squealed out, her voice barely there, "Help."

He turned slightly, telling the woman something as the blonde looked at her, giving an order to the little girl as they came closer.

"Help me." she called louder, "Please, help me."

The woman started forward to her, her eyes full of worry as the man kept back.

"Bayım Adnan! It's Genesis!" someone hollered.

She felt complete fear roll through her as the man paused, only then, did her voice finally come forth before her world went dark, with the only plea she knew.

"Help me!"

And then, she remembered nothing.


End file.
